moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
(Half-Elf) |Row 4 title = Positions |Row 4 info = Field Marshal of Stormwind Commander, First Division Commander, Stormblade Regiment Knight of Stormwind SI:7 Officer |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = * Order of the Lion * SI:7 |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Unknown (Father) † Unknown (Mother) † |Row 7 title = Signature |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = * |Service = 11 L.C.–Present |Rank = Field Marshal |Unit = 1st Regiment, First Division |Battles = Argus Campaign Third Invasion of the Burning Legion Iron War Fourth War War against the Lich King Third War |Commands = First Division 1st Regiment 2nd Regiment 3rd Regiment 3rd Battalion, 3rd Regiment 1st Battalion, 2nd Regiment 6th Company, 2nd Regiment}} Jackson Thomas Amadatha is a Stormwindian military officer as a ranking field marshal of the Seventh Legion of Stormwind who currently serves as the commanding officer of its first regiment, known at-large by the moniker "The Stormblade Regiment". Additionally, he is the appointed commander of the First Division, a permanent formation of multiple regiments. Amadatha also serves as an officer within Stormwind Intelligence (SI:7), being a veteran field agent himself, and commands a cell of operators that are attached to the First Division. A leader forged in the ashes of many battles and wars, Jackson is a respected strategist, tactician, and field-commander within the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Grand Alliance due to his high level of calmness in the face of hardship and experience on the battlefield, having served the kingdom since before the Third War and its many conflicts afterward. Prior to enlisting in the Stormwind Army in year 11 L.C. directly after the Second War, Jackson lived as an orphan who largely sustained for himself. Amadatha was brought into the Stormwind orphanage system very shortly after his birth, his parent's identity unknown to this day. After enlisting in the army, he was assigned to the second regiment of the Seventh Legion, the kingdom's amphibious infantry force, stationed in central Elwynn Forest. During his initial years of service as a Seventh Legion Marine, he found new opportunities to excel and learn more in both martial and magical fields, which eventually brought him into the clandestine ranks of SI:7 where he served as a field agent. Upon the outrage of the Third War, Jackson fought against the Burning Legion and had many close calls with death. With the beginning of the War against the Lich King, Jackson was soon deployed to combat the Undead Scourge in Northrend. He has since been involved in countless conflicts alongside the kingdom and the Alliance. His service within the King's forces continues to this day; his past notable commands include that of the third, second, and first regiments, as well as the First Division. = History = ---- Jackson was left but days after his birth by his unidentified biological parents to be cared to by caretakers of the Stormwind Orphanage, the largest orphanage within the kingdom's capital. Delivered in the mask of late-night in a simple basket, the infant came with a small note with his given name. Not long after, he was taken in by the caretakers of the orphanage to be given a proper livelihood. The church and local constabulary officials investigated the identities of his parents, but no history in any annal was found on them; it is likely they were skilled outlaws or vagabonds living off the grid of society and legal records. Early Life During his first months of life, Jackson lived peacefully under the care of orphanage volunteers. At an age where he was barely able to blurt out Common, however, the beginning of the First War was declared; though, for most of the war, the capital remained a guarded haven away from the atrocities raging across the kingdom. From a very young age, Jackson was told tales of brave Azerothian soldiers in conflicts against the orcs and their Horde from caretakers and visiting soldiers. Jackson had always been fascinated by the men and women of Azeroth's heroic stories. When only considered a young teenager, the majority of the Kingdom's land was taken by the Orcish Horde, and Azeroth's capital fell into deeper peril. When they marched to the gates, Azerothian soldiers, orphan caretakers, priests and paladins alike rushed to save the orphans before the orcs advanced. Haphazardly, Jackson and the rest of the orphans were escorted away. Under the stalwart leadership of Sir Anduin Lothar following Stormwind City being brought to ruins, the citizens of the fallen kingdom were led by sea to Lordaeron—their new home. Jackson started living in the Capital City's orphanage in the holy district, and it is there he met Mother Anna Boe, a young priestess of the Lordaeronian church. Jackson grew quite fond of the mother as she was an avid visitor of the orphanage, supplying the children daily with various edible delights. Despite being a mother-like figure to him when she was around, Anna had five children of her own with her husband Johnathan, and couldn't consider adopting the young boy. Jackson oft found himself wandering about the Capital City with other children, especially other orphans. He was enrolled into a kingdom-sponsored schooling program for orphans, and was known to base many projects around the First War and conflicts past the children had learned about. The Second War Not very long after moving into the new city, the Alliance of Lordaeron, a military and political coalition to unite the kingdoms of the continent, was founded, and the Second Great War against the Orcish Horde was declared by the Alliance. Jackson was considerably older than he was when he first left Stormwind City during the exodus. He continued to grow fond of Mother Anna, the boy and priestess often spending time together when he didn't have his friends around, and she treated him like her own even if she couldn't be with him a tremendous amount of time nor take him in as her own child. Jackson soon decided that he wished to enlist in the Stormwind Army, believing it a just cause he aspired to be part of and one that he could live off for the long-term. Remaining quite happy about life most the time, Jackson worked odd-jobs for a short while in the capital to make a small amount of coin on the side. Johnathan, Mother Anna's husband and a member of a Lordaeronian construction guild, later offered Jackson a job in the guild, which he gladly accepted. Beginning his work fulfilling random duties on the daily, Jackson built a bond with Johnathan, him being a retired soldier himself and proud of Jackson's decision to follow a similar route. Murder of a Friend During the Second War, Mother Anna and her four children were murdered in an alleyway in Lordaeron City. The assailant, an apparent underworld mercenary, was pursued by the Lordaeronian guard, and was caught after a brief pursuit. However, the guardsmen were only able to get a description of the man before he deployed a barrage of smoke pellets and escaped. Johnathan was notified of this, and soon delivered the news to Jackson. The man was declared wanted by the kingdom soon after with a set reward of two-hundred gold coins. Jackson fell deeply sad after hearing the news, and stayed indoors for weeks; however, on one particular night he took himself on a walk through the city. As he went along, he stumbled upon an altercation between a squad of guards and a hooded rogue. Seeing them struggling to detain the man, he joined in the fight. By the time he could pick up a guardsman's blade, the man had incapacitated the remaining and deployed a barrage of smoke pellets; however, Jackson managed to tackle him before he could escape, and a duel between the two broke out. Overwhelmingly bested, Jackson had one of his wrist's broken, and fully disarmed – but, during a brief tumble on the ground, Jackson pulled a boot-knife and slit the man's throat. Jackson remained considerably down for the coming months, both due to Boe's death and the fact he had killed somebody. Johnathan let Jackson move into his home proceeding the chain of events. Enlistment in the Army Immediately after the Second War in early 11 L.C., Jackson planned to enlist in the Royal Army come June when he came of age. Not longer after his nameday, Jackson applied to the Stormwind Army. Accepted, he swore the oath of enlistment and was made a recruit in the second regiment of the Seventh Legion, stationed in the eastern Redridge Mountains. The Stormwind Army Jackson began his work in the military 'smoothly,' having been very familiar with much of the protocol and regulation prior to joining due to his childhood obsession. Jackson was proud of himself, as was Johnathan; for much of his adolescence he wished to call himself a soldier, and now he could. In the second-month of his service, having became a private, Jackson had his first taste of combat when his battalion was deployed to give support against the Blackrock orc invaders from the north. His first actual enemy engagement was when his platoon was ambushed in a small canyon by Blackrock sorcerers, where three of his allies were critically wounded. The mission was successful, however, and the platoon neutralized the sorcerers. Jackson returned to base after two months fighting against the orcs. With a few more months of service, he was promoted to corporal. After fighting against the Blackrock (and with allied casters), Jackson took intrigue into the study of magic, and he begun to practice the arcane, using spells to assist him in battle. Over a year into his service, Jackson took his first trip outside the realm – alongside armed men, steeds and artillery. His entire battalion was sent to help the front-lines in eastern Burning Steppes. Jackson was deployed with his unit for eight months. In the last months of the deployment, he was given field promotion to sergeant and became a non-commissioned officer. Once he was back, he entered the ranks of SI:7 as a covert operative after a vigorous recruitment process. After a deployment in year 22, Jackson returned once again to the kingdom – now thirty-two and a captain – only to receive news that his dear friend, Johnathan, took his own life while he was deployed due to a returning guilt for his wife's death. The Third War Jackson was at home base in Elwynn when Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron slew his father, King Terenas II. King Varian was quick to dispatch the Royal Army to the northern kingdom to battle the Undead Scourge in both the kingdoms of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. Hastily receiving deployment orders, the next day Jackson marched with his unit aboard a fleet of ships to sail to the northern lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, now in extreme turmoil from the Scourge threat. Battle for Lordaeron Jackson landed mid-day with the King's forces to Lordaeron where they were met with a Scourge ambush on their port. After a ship with the battalion was fired on by hijacked-cannons upon docking, the fleet was redirected to a small, discreet western port still being held by Lordaeronian forces. The third regiment landed peacefully the second time, and evaluated their losses in the ambush. Alongside men and women of the Lordaeron Army, the Marines marched northwest and south, destroying the diabolical forces of the Cult of the Damned with laudable success (at that time) despite facing their brutal chemical agents and dark magics. During a raid on a Scourge outpost near the capital, Jackson and a number of other men were taken captive by the Undead. Tortured for hours on-end for both information and the entertainment of their captors, Jackson and his soldiers were rescued at the brink of dawn by a strike-team of SI:7 operators. The regiment fought on, and the Alliance set their eyes on the Eversong Woods, where the undead had already advanced. Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas About a week after landing in Lordaeron, the Alliance forces had marched north to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas where they were met with more Scourge forces. After breaking through the boarder and destroying the undead along the way, the regiment erected their fortifications in the eastern mountains of Eversong, waging their way further north with their Lordaeronian and high elven allies. Jackson worked with allied Farstriders and their leadership, among them Lieutenants Auril and Sabariel Dawnbreaker, his unit's elven attachés, in coordinating logistics. The captain and the two women got along very well, though he never saw them again after – that is, at least for over ten years. Despite fighting courageously, the Alliance was overwhelmed with defeat and was forced to retreat back to the realm. Battle for Mount Hyjal Not long after the Scourge conflicts in Lordaeron and Eversong, King Varian Wrynn directed the deployment of multiple units to Kalimdor to battle the Burning Legion in Mount Hyjal. Sailing to the north, the regiment landed in the far-northeast sector and begun to push outward under the strategic leadership of Jaina Proudmoore. Jackson was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for his actions when his unit came into contact with the undead abominations and lost many men, allowing the enemy to break through the line. Despite being about to be overrun, Jackson maintained the final line of defense with his surviving men and called in a bombing run, decimating the Scourge while he and his men took cover just yards away from the explosion. The military returned to the realm after Archimonde was defeated at the great World Tree of Nordrassil; scathed, but still intact. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal reopened, Captain Amadatha was deployed into Outland and was assigned by his commanding officers to handle intelligence gathering efforts on the positioning of the Legion in the immediate vicinity of the Hellfire Peninsula to determine how to maintain the front and not be pushed back through the others side of the portal. After the Peninsula line was pushed, the regiment continued south to Nagrand, Terokkar Forest, and Shadowmoon Valley. Jackson was able to see many great sites during the deployment such as Shattrath City and the ruins of Auchindoun. Jackson's commanders tasked him with leading his unit deep into Shadowmoon Valley towards the Black Temple to act as a forward-operating firebase that could bombard behind the Legion's front-lines. In a certain turn of events, the firebase – dubbed Forward Operating Base Logan in sake of Logan Wrynn I, the first King of Azeroth – came under assault by Illidari demon hunters and demons. By the graces of luck and his soldier's skill (and aerial support), the siege was thwarted despite taking heavy casualties. Jackson was awarded the Royal Red Cross for his actions during the raid which involved him saving the lives of dozens of men despite being wounded himself and under heavy siege. Two weeks after the Alliance and Horde victory upon the temple and the Burning Legion as a whole, the regiment returned to Azeroth and once more recovered from their losses. War Against the Lich King When the War against the Lich King first began, Jackson was stationed at Valiance Keep, and participated in many defenses against the Scourge. Later, he was sent to Wintergarde Keep in Dragonblight. On a certain operation against a large force of undead outside of Wintergarde, Jackson took a shard of magical ice to the head region and almost descended into a comatose. He, however, managed to recover at the keep and rejoined his men. During his time in Wintergarde, Jackson became acquainted with Sergeant Major Nial Gravelock, his battalion NCO and fellow SI:7 agent. Showing similar personalities, they quickly became friends. Jackson went on to fight in the war, including the failed battle for Angrathar, the Wrathgate and the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. Ultimately, the diabolical Lich King was brought to his final end, and Jackson returned home once more. Shortly after the war's end, Jackson was reassigned to the second regiment and promoted to lieutenant commander. After accepting his promotion to lieutenant commander, Jackson did his best to stay on the front-lines despite naturally having to stay away at times with his promotion. The Cataclysm When the black dragon Deathwing broke himself out of Deepholm into the mortal realm, the King's lands – and the rest of Azeroth – were brought to turmoil when the elements became restless, rupturing landscapes. Deathwing, as well, came to destroy many regions of the kingdom including parts of Stormwind City. Jackson's battalion was assigned to relief efforts throughout the planet to help fight against the enraged elementals and restore peace to the natural environment. Raging across the planet, the elements eventually came to a calm. Post-Shattering Operations Soon after the Great Shattering, the self-proclaimed Queen of the Forsaken, Sylvanas Windrunner, launched a vigorous assault on the secluded Kingdom of Gilneas. Breaking down the Greymane Wall, which kept the nation away from the rest of the world since the Orcish Wars, the forsaken begun their invasion, employing the cruel Plague and other alchemical agents on the Gilnean people. After a diplomatic agreement between the King of Gilneas, Genn Greymane, and Varian Wrynn, the Seventh Legion was deployed to assist the Gilneas Liberation Front and fight back the forces of the Horde forsaken. Arriving by sea, Jackson lead his unit through humanitarian efforts, and also came face-to-face with the Banshee-Queen's own forces. Due to their history with the former Alliance of Lordaeron, Jackson had his doubts about the Gilneans' reentry into the Grand Alliance, though their gallantry and respect displayed during the deployment managed to change his opinion. After returning, the third regiment deployed to the underwater regions of Vashj'ir as auxiliary assets to the Stormwind Elite Aquatic and Land Forces (SEALs) to prevent the New Horde from establishing a foothold in the region. After several promotions, deaths, and retirements of various officers in the Seventh Legion, Jackson received a promotion to commander and became executive officer of the second regiment, additionally commanding the headquarters first battalion. The unit's initial deployments under his own command include those to the Burning Steppes, Northeron, and multiple operations in Uldum. The battalion later assisted in the siege of Wymrest Temple, which ultimately brought an end to Deathwing at the Maelstrom. After the threat of Deathwing was eliminated, Jackson returned home to focus on the Horde and other threats. Pandaria Campaign As the Grand Alliance became ever more wary of the New Horde and its new Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, following the malevolent Bombing of Theramore in year 33, so too did Commander Amadatha. After the Alliance landed in the Krasarang Wilds, Jackson's battalion worked aggressively to defend Alliance waters against the New Horde's naval forces. The flagship of the second battalion was known as the [[HMS Wrynn's Spear|HMS Wrynn's Spear]] – which remains in-service to present day – and sunk many of Hellscream's vessels; however, as did many others sink the battalion's own. Jackson was known for his warfare tactics in that he used gyrocopters to attack the enemy crafts from above, but there were instances where the choppers were shot down. While the pilots typically met an unfortunate demise as they plummeted down to the sea, there was a particular case in a clash with a man-of-war known as The Crimson Might where the Horde captured their pilots alive. This forced Jackson to take action, and soon retrieved the pilots from a prison-of-war camp via a strike-team of SI:7 operators, led by himself, personally. He was later recognized for his quick-reaction and conspicuous leadership. The war came to a slightly calmer state after the pandaren established themselves among the Alliance and Horde, though the King and the Alliance remained wary of further uprisings. The Siege of Orgrimmar When the day came for the Siege of Orgrimmar, both the Alliance and Horde forces marched in retaliation of Garrosh Hellscream. Jackson led the Seventh Legion's forces through the regions of Azshara, the Barrens, Durotar, Bladefist Bay and finally the city of Orgrimmar. It was during the conflict in Bladefist, however, that Jackson's dear friend, Nial Gravelock, who recently earned a promotion to Lieutenant, was killed after rescuing his entire platoon from an explosion. His funeral was held days after in the capital, but only parts of his body were ever recovered. Later, after the trial of Hellscream and appointment of Vol'jin to Warchief, Jackson took executive command of the Seventh Legion's third regiment in another transfer. The Iron War After Garrosh Hellscream spliced the Dark Portal into an alternate reality, the King quickly deployed his might to Draenor under the coalition front Wrynn's Vanguard. The third regiment came to Shadowmoon Valley, and fought back the Orcish Shadowmoon cultists. The forces of Azeroth brought siege to the Iron Horde presence throughout the planet, and Jackson followed suit – leading his men up until the point in Nagrand where Hellscream was brought to an end. Despite sustaining a ruptured eardrum from artillery, Jackson pressed on to personally lead his forces in eliminating the remaining Iron Horde presence. The Invasion of Tanaan With Garrosh Hellscream killed and the Iron Horde brought to its knees, Gul'dan had raised the Fel Horde in the jungles of Tanaan. Knowing they bore the Burning Legion's support and power, the Alliance quickly sent forces via land and sea to the jungle. The third regiment had landed ashore, and was quickly met with the fel orcish forces, which they soon overpowered after an hours-long skirmish. The Seventh Legion made haste in fortifying outposts further within the jungle as the Fel Horde were further pushed back. The demonic encampments were vigorously bombarded, any many demonic commanders fell to Stormwind's hands. Jackson personally lead many advancements into enemy territory, which was gradually decreased as the Alliance – and their Horde counterparts – continued capturing the fel-corrupted jungle. Once Archimonde was killed within the Hellfire Citadel, Jackson returned from Draenor and was later re-assigned to the Seventh Legion's first regiment, also known by the unit-moniker "the Stormblade Regiment". The Legion Invasion When the rumors came out about the Burning Legion invading Azeroth once again, the Alliance had stood at the ready – and Jackson readied the Stormblade Regiment to mobilize whenever may be. Inching closer to the inevitable, intelligence proved the invasion to be imminent. Battle of the Broken Shore The anticipated Legion assault on Azeroth finally came when the Tomb of Sargeras was ignited into a powerful gateway and Sargeras' demonic armies took over the Broken Shore. Nearly the entire regiment was deployed to the island, with Jackson leading it from ''The Stormhawk'', a state-of-the-art gunship. Striking down many a demon without mercy upon the Broken Shore, Commander Amadatha fought tirelessly as the deaths of countless soldiers, including Highlord Tirion Fordring, were forever engraved into him. The efforts of Azeroth's mortals probes to no avail in the end, as the Legion overran their line and the Alliance was forced to evacuate as the Horde had to abandon their flank as the Legion's demons too overran them. Jackson had bore witness to King Varian Wrynn's sacrifice as Gul'dan let him crumble into fel shards, just before Jackson had The Stormhawk leave. Prince Anduin Wrynn received word and was hastily coronated as King of Stormwind. Broken Isles Deployment On August 30th, Jackson oversaw the Stormblade Regiment's deployment to the Broken Isles – first leading the troops into the vrykul lands of Stormheim. Facing both the fel-corrupted vrykul clans and ever-lingering Horde forces under the command of the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner, the Seventh Legion and Gilneas Brigade alongside other allies of Stormwind and the Alliance carried out their interests throughout Stormheim with the ultimate goal of securing the Aegis of Aggramar, one of the five Pillars of Creation capable of closing off the Tomb of Sargeras. The regimental forward-operating headquarters was temporarily moved from Greywatch to far south into a newly established Gilnean outpost known as Liam's Landing, per an initiative led by General Berenal Grayblade, commander of the 3rd Brigade of Gilneas, against the Banshee Queen and her forces. After returning the Stormblade's forces to Dalaran from Stormheim, they made plans to deploy to Suramar by King Anduin's command. Upon arriving in Suramar, the regiment made a successful alliance with the vrykul clan of Jandvik, a splinter clan based in their own town in southeastern Suramar that was deemed suitable for a forward-operating-base. In return for being able to station their soldiers there, the regiment assisted the vrykul in repelling a group of naga known as the Sashj'tar posed an active threat to the town from the coastline. Jackson proceeded to personally lead most of the regiment's major operations in the region, all of which eventually lead to the siege on the magnificent city of Suramar, that ended in the diabolical Gul'dan's defeat atop the royal palace known as the Nighthold. After Gul'Dan's demise and the capture of the final pillar, the Eye of Aman'Thul, the Alliance prepared to make a foothold on the Broken Shore with the Armies of Legionfall, a military coalition designed for the same purpose. Much of the Stormblade's forces made way to the Shore, making haste to help push back the Burning Legion's forces from the south, to the north, where the Tomb of Sargeras – the Legion's portal to Azeroth – laid. About a month into the campaign, the Seventh Legion's command made the decision to appoint Jackson to the rank of field marshal, and appointed him as commander of the First Division of the Seventh Legion, a permanent formation of regiments. He continues to command the Stormblade Regiment as well, as the division's headquarters regiment. = Appearance = ---- Jackson stood slightly above the average height of a male figure at six-foot and one-inch. His pearl blue eyes looked about his surroundings with a detailed gaze, and depending on when, his lips painted a friendly, neutral, or stern expression. His face bore a well-chiseled jawline and set of cheekbones, colored with the rest of his body in a tan peach complexion. His hair was naturally black, and practically always pulled back into a neat ponytail. Scars adorned his body nearly everywhere; standing as a sign of the countless scenes of combat he's been involved in. His face, however, was free of any blemishes, with the exception of a small scar underneath his jaw near his neck; seeming to be both a stab and a harsh burn. Jackson's body was muscular and toned, with physical strength to accompany it. Clearly in peak physical condition, Jackson maintained an appearance befitting the standards of those he was held to keep his men to. Armor and Weaponry When on-duty, Jackson was mostly found in expertly-crafted leather and steel with a Stormwind tabard draped over and tucked into his belt – which held a pair of swords; and, when in the field, an assortment of other items. Well-taken care of, Jackson's armor was devoid of any deficiencies or gashes, unless when he were abroad in constant battle. His uniform was usually accompanied by a war-cloak, secured by two clasps that sat above his field marshal rank insignias. = Personality = ---- Jackson is a selfless person, despite being born into poverty. He is truly kind, though upholds a significantly commanding presence among his men. Despite his hierarchical position, he is known for personalizing with the junior troops of his command; spending many nights when abroad "in dirty ditches, not cozy cots." With this, however, he is absolutely intolerant of disrespect or a lack of discipline and will go to far measures to ensure that his men uphold the best standards of the Seventh Legion and army. An avid student of history, Jackson is considered an intellectual and believes the knowledge of battles and events past will help win future ones. He possesses a very large personal library. Learning the views of many, Jackson takes an objective stance with the situations he deals with. Despite taking his work very seriously, he is quite laid back in casual circumstances, and even when on-duty is not quick to anger. Jackson is known for his composed demeanor even on the battlefield, making him a highly-proficient decision maker in the face of stress. Religion Jackson could not be considered a religious person, but holds great respect for the Church of the Holy Light, its values, and its members who seek to better the world. He is very tolerant of foreign or minority religions as well, however, such as Elune, Belore, and the titans, and takes intrigue into them as a proponent of history and learning about other cultures. With that, though, Jackson does have a significant distaste for people who are dangerously zealous or disrespectful to other religions. = Awards = ---- Amadatha has earned many awards during his continued service: = Quotes = ---- = Trivia = ---- * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian wine or light beer, though isn't known to drink very often. * His favorite cold beverage, other than water, is apple juice. * His favorite hot beverage is tea. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger. * Jackson was born right-handed, but through practice, he's become nearly ambidextrous. He still typically writes with his right-hand, however. * Jackson has roughly half elven blood, but he appears fully human, with the exception of his very pearl-blue eyes. It is unknown how long his life-span will be increased. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Military Officers Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Spies Category:Medics Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Order of the Lion Category:Stormwind Army Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:SI:7